Love me or Leave me
by Simi Pattinson
Summary: Bella es una estudiante que atravieza por una crisis economica..Edward es un rico y guapo hombre de negocios..EL ya no desea estar solo y ELLA necesita un benefactor...
1. Chapter 1

**Aquii la Simi con nueva historia...es que no puedo dejar de escuchar las voces en mi cabeza ..en fin...**

**personajes de E.M.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologo**

Isabella Swan es una estudiante de 18 años, acaba de dejar su pueblo natal de Forks, donde vive su padre Charlie, para ir a estudiar la universidad en Washington. Ella está en su primer semestre, en la carrera de leyes, en una reconocida universidad privada. Su madre, se caso por segunda vez hace un par de años, con un jugador de Baseball de segunda división. Charlie su padre, es el jefe de policía, por lo que con mucho esfuerzo paga su rimbombante curso en la universidad.

Todo marchaba más o menos bien, o lo que se puede esperar, de llegar a un lugar, sin conocer a nadie, con muchas limitaciones del tipo económico. Pero hace unas semanas, se entero de que su pobre padre, atraviesa por una crisis económica. Y su madre, con el sueldo de educadora, no puede darse el lujo de cargar con ese tipo de gastos. Realmente fue una suerte que su mejor amiga, se mudara a la misma ciudad, pues viven juntas cosa que hace más barata la renta del departamento.

Por todo eso Bella desesperada, pidió ayuda de su mejor amiga, Alice Brandon; y juntas han decidido ir a una casa de citas. En estos lugares asisten hombres, buscando la "compañía" de jovencitas. La verdad sea dicha, es un "prostíbulo" con otro nombre.

Pero a veces, la desesperación hace hacer cosas muy malas, ha gente decente… si no, que se lo pregunten a Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui la Simi les deja el segundo capitulo...Gracias por leer y agregar a favoritos y sobre todo por regalarme sus RR que siempre hacen a la Simi muy feliz :B**

Personajes de S.M.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**La decisión.**

Bella Swan lleva casi una semana sin poder dormir; en su rostro ya empieza a hacer mella el cansancio. En su cabeza, no deja de darle vueltas al asunto de su falta de dinero. Se siente terrible, pues su querido padre Charlie, ha hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder ofrecerle una mejor educación superior y mandarla a perseguir su sueño de convertirse en una reconocida Abogada, estudiando en una de las mejores universidades del estado. Y por si fuera poco, no ha podido conseguir la media beca. …Últimamente Bella siente que le ha fallado a su padre, y sobre todo, que se ha fallado a ella misma.

Esa mañana, antes de partir a la escuela, su alocada e irreverente mejor amiga, Alice Brandon con quien comparte departamento, la abordo en la diminuta cocina, queriendo conseguir una respuesta a su semblante actual. Bella no ha dicho ni una palabra, no porque no confié en ella, sino porque, en primer lugar no quiere preocuparla y en segunda, tampoco quiere fallarle a Alice.

Compro tiempo, prometiéndole a Alice que le contaría todo a la hora de la cena, y asi se encamino a la parada del transporte público. Lástima que por querer salir corriendo, no tomo nada para el camino, y su estomago ha comenzado a quejarse; pero no se puede culpar, su querida amiga suele ser muy inquisidora cuando quiere, y Bella lo último que necesita hoy, es un "sermón" de Alice por no pedir su ayuda, una vez más.

Las primeras dos clases pasaron envueltas en esa molesta neblina, que ha venido empañando su hora de estudio por estos días. Al paso que iba, Bella se iba a encontrar regresando a casa, por no aprobar los créditos del semestre.

"Diablos Bella, concéntrate en la escuela, es lo menos que les debes a tus padres y a ti".- se reprendió mentalmente, cuando se dio cuenta de que se había perdido otra materia por estar en "Babalandia".

Cosa muy curiosa, fue que a la hora del almuerzo, Rebeca Moore, una de las chicas que se sientan con ella en la cafetería, comenzó a contar como una de sus "amigas", había ido a parar a una de esas "casa de citas". Por lo que omitiendo las criticas, Bella comenzó a poner más atención a los detalles.

Según Rebeca, esta chica fue a ese lugar, respondiendo un anuncio del periódico donde indicaban que se solicitaba una recepcionista. Ya en el lugar, la encargada, se había acercado a ella, y le había propuesto trabajar en un área muy, muy distinta. La dueña del lugar, le explico que ahí, iban hombres a pasar el tiempo con mujeres o en este caso, "jovencitas", en busca de Sexo y compañía. Al principio la amiga de Rebeca, había rechazado el ofrecimiento, pero cuando la dueña le dijo que podía probar si quería, y supo que las ganancias rebasaban los 3000 dólares por "cliente", lo pensó mejor y decidió "probar".

Y así fue como Bella, empezó a barajear la opción de ir a por el "trabajo de recepcionista". El maldito problema es que, ella no tenía los ovarios suficientes para ir sola.

"Creo que esa charla con Alice es del todo necesaria".- pensó Bella. Su amiga jamás la dejaría "morir sola", por decirlo de alguna manera.

Esa noche al salir del la escuela, se apresuro a llegar a casa, tenía pensado ablandar el futuro enojo que sabía que iba a tener Alice, con una suculenta cena. Ya en la pequeña cocina, sacó el recetario de su abuela Marie, para cocinarle a su amiga, esa pasta en salsa de champiñones que tanto le gustaba.

Cuando Alice llegó a casa, se encontró con que su mejor amiga Bella, ya tenía la cena preparada y la mesa puesta. Frunció el seño, si no la conociera mejor, juraría que algo trama, o peor aún, algo hizo.

Cautelosa, Alice se fue a sentar al comedor de cuatro plazas, que apenas y cabía en el departamento arrendado. Todo olía delicioso y se veía exquisito; ¡diablos! Bella hasta había abierto la nueva botella de vino que habían estado guardando celosamente….Una vocecilla de alarma sonaba en la cabeza de la pequeña chica de cabellos negros y facciones de duende.

-Que es todo esto Bells.- dijo Alice queriendo aligerar su tensión.

-Ammm.. Es la cena duende.- Bella contesto encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin evitar que su voz bajara una nota por los nervios.

-Ummm. No has roto nada… importante ¿verdad?-Alice le entrecerró los ojos a su amiga. Bella era una persona algo torpe, siempre cayéndose o en el peor de los casos, rompiendo algo. La última vez que tuvo "un episodio de mala suerte", estuvieron sin luz por quince días.

Mordiéndose los labios, Bella comenzó a contarle a Alice acerca de su problemita económico. Como era de esperarse Alice la regaño, por no haberle contado nada antes. Joder, hasta le acuso de querer "comprarla" con la cena. Pero después de unos cuantos gritos y nuevas amenazas que implican mucho dolor para Bella, la chica con cara de duende comenzó a trazar un plan para conseguir algo de dinero. Porque si es sincera, a ella tampoco le caería mal ganar algo de efectivo. Pues más dinero significa más compras, y más compras se traduce a una "Alice más feliz".

"Ahora viene la parte difícil Bella… Solo protégete los miembros, así la duende no podrá arrancártelos." Dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Con suma delicadeza, empezó a relatarle a Alice, todo lo que había escuchado de la historia de la amiga de Rebeca, bueno al menos lo más importante.

-¿Qué tu qué?- había gritado su amiga.-¡Mierda Bella! no me imagine siquiera que lo considerarías.- comento Alice mas con sorpresa que con reproche.

-Mira, entiendo que es algo….malo.- Bella suspiró antes de seguir. Lo cierto es que en su cabeza sonaba mejor su explicación.- Pero… rayos Alli, estoy desesperada, tengo que pagar la pinche colegiatura en menos de una semana, y salvo que me saque la maldita lotería, que es algo imposible, es lo único que hay.- Soltó el aire de golpe, volteando su mirada para evitar los ojos de Alice.- Solo no me juzgues ¿Quieres?- Bella bajo la mirada.- Solo…. Yo, realmente te necesito Alli.

-Mierda Bells.- Alice suspiro dramáticamente. Y se quedo callada por un lapso de tiempo.

-OK. Esto es lo que haremos.- Dijo la duende con convicción mientras se levantaba de la mesa, y comenzaba a pasearse de un lado para el otro, a Bella le recordó a un general, trazando una táctica de guerra.- El Martes, que las dos tenemos la mañana libre, iremos a… "ese" lugar y pediremos informes.- se paro y volteo a ver a su amiga.- Si nos conviene, bueno, pues supongo que las dos estamos en esto.- Alice soltó lo ultimo con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Wow, wow, Espera.- Bella dijo con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.- Solo quiero que me acompañes a preguntar duende, no que te metas en "ESO".- Bella soltó lo ultimo haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

-Sí, si.- Alice puso los ojos en blanco mientras soltaba un suspiro.- "Todo sea por las malditas compras".

-Demonios Alli, me siento como una mala influencia.- dijo Bella entre risas.

-Naah… si no me hubieras ganado la idea, tal vez yo lo habría considerado en poco tiempo.- su amiga soltó una carcajada.

-No lo dudo.- confirmo Bella mientras negaba con la cabeza y se reía.

La decisión estaba tomada, el martes irían a "pedir informes". Y aunque lo que estaba próximo a hacer, es algo que fuera contra sus principios, no quería analizarlo mucho…

Bella iba a mantener la cabeza fría, porque al final solo se trataba de "negocios" o en su caso, de sexo… puro Sexo frio y metódico…


	3. Chapter 3

**La Simi se ha apurado en hacer este capitulo...aprovechando quiero agradecer a quienes me hacen feliz al dejarme sus reviews ;B Gracias por las alertas y los favoritos**

**Personajes de S.M.**

* * *

Capitulo 3

**Reconociendo el terreno…**

El martes había llegado más rápido de lo que Bella se esperaba. Y como habían decidido hace unas noches atrás, ella y su amiga Alice se encaminaron a la dirección indicada por el anuncio del periódico solicitando "recepcionista".

La famosa "casa de citas" se encontraba situada en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad. Pero de alguna manera a Bella se le hizo muy lógico, debido a lo que había escuchado que "ganaban" las chicas. El lugar era como cualquier edificio de oficinas, al menos por fuera. Por dentro después de pasar una recepción, donde fueron detenidas unos minutos por dos "hombres-gorilas" que indagaron él para que estaban ahí; solo fue cuestión de que dijeran que iban por el "empleo" para que las condujeran por un pasillo, subieron unas escaleras, y llegaron a la parte de atrás, donde se encontraba la dueña.

La mujer, era bajita y delgada. Sus pálidas y bellas facciones estaban enmarcadas por un cabello color caramelo que caía en suaves ondas a los lados de su rostro. Cuando las vio llegar, sonrió abiertamente mostrando una calidez que no concordaba mucho con el lugar donde se encontraban. Bella tímidamente le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras Alice sonreía exuberantemente, y cuando se acercaron hasta quedar frente a la mujer, tuvo que detener a su amiga para que no se extralimitara y la abrazara, había ocasiones en que Alice era muy avasalladora.

Esme Platt, la dueña de la "Amor et vita", una de las más famosa casa de citas de la ciudad, resulto ser una persona muy agradable. Las saludo cordialmente, y les explico que ellas eran libres de asistir cuando quisieran, los días que quisiera, el tiempo que quisieran. Les manifiesto que ella no les exigía firmar ningún tipo de contrato a sus "chicas", pues la mayoría duraba muy poco, porque como ellas, eran jóvenes, que probablemente estudiaban algún curso o la escuela abierta.

Esme una mujer que probablemente este a finales de los treinta, les conto que los clientes que frecuentaban "Amor et vita", buscaban más que cualquier cosa la compañía femenina, pero claro al final todo involucraba sexo. Las ventajas es que ella se encargaba de conseguir todas las "herramientas" necesarias para este tipo de trabajo. Así que era una cosa menos de la que preocuparse, pensó Bella, porque sinceramente hubiera sido algo desagradable conseguir preservativos y lencería.

Porque si, de ahora en adelante Bella se encargaría de lucir "bien" en lencería…

Como si les leyera la mente, Esme amablemente les dio tiempo para hablar, a solas. Alice fue la primera en comentar…

-Bueno Bells, supongo que todo podía ser peor.- dijo la duende en voz baja, mientras sonreía abiertamente. Bella estaba comenzando a asustarse por el comportamiento de su amiga, Alice estaba comenzando a disfrutar demasiado.

-¿Qué opinas?- quiso saber Bella.

-Pues ella me cayó bien.- Alice se encogió de hombros.- pero supongo que tenemos que probar para saber si somos capaces.

Bella sabía que Alice tenía razón, había llegado la hora de la prueba de fuego. Mordiéndose el labio asintió con la cabeza y levanto la barbilla en un gesto un tanto altanero, pero de alguna manera era su pose de "batalla". Las dos chicas se encaminaron por el largo pasillo por donde se había ido Esme, para ir a buscarla. Al atravesar el pasillo, notaron que había un montón de puertas colocadas en los dos extremos, Bella intuyo que se trataba de habitaciones.

Encontraron a la diminuta mujer, en una oficina, sentada tras un enorme escritorio de caoba, y en el había una gran cantidad de papeles. Esme les regalo una sonrisa y se levanto.

-Veo que han decidido probar.- les guiño un ojo mientras hablaba.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- Bella cuestiono su atinado pensamiento.

-Oh por favor niña, háblame de tu, y lo sé, porque están aquí, si realmente no estuvieran dispuestas a probar, se hubieran ido ya.- les dijo con tono amable.

-Si supongo.- concedió Alice para después sonreír un poco.

-Miren, quiero compartirles algo.- la mujer les tendió un papel que tenía toda la facha de ser un expediente. Bella entrecerró los ojos, Esme había dicho que no las hacia firmar, pero tal vez si las investigaba.

Solo que cuando estudio el papel, se dio cuenta que efectivamente era un expediente con información detallada, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que era de un guapo hombre que según por la foto parecería que ya estaba entrado en los cuarenta. En el documento, venia el nombre, la dirección, el tipo de sangre, una copia de un expediente médico que confirma que el hombre no tiene ninguna enfermedad, el lugar donde trabaja, cuánto gana, como le gustan las mujeres y que es lo que más busca. Bella no pudo evitar abrir los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Acaso ese era uno de los clientes?

-Este es un archivo de información.- continuo Esme una vez que las chicas habían leído el documento.- cada "cliente" que viene a requerir nuestros servicios, es minuciosamente investigado por mí y mi personal, a mi me gusta cuidar de mi chicas.- la mujer sonrió.

-Eso es bueno saberlo.- dijo Bella asintiendo con la cabeza, además de ser una forma de control, no quería salir contagiada de nada, ni acabar con algún loco psicópata, o sadomasoquista, porque ¡vamos! Bella aun no llegaba a ese nivel.

-¿Están listas?- las apremio Esme. Las dos chicas solo asintieron sin decir ni una palabra.

Esme las condujo por un elevador, donde entraron a una sala de espera. En ella había varios hombres, de diferentes edades, todos bien vestidos, Bella juraría que hasta recién bañados. Todos los clientes se pusieron de pie en cuento vieron entrar a las tres mujeres en la sala. Todos saludaron muy cortésmente a Esme.

La mujer abrió una habitación enorme, que parecía ser otra sala de espera, solo que en ella, había quince jovencitas como de la edad de Bella y Alice, todas enfundadas en una fina lencería, y algunas aun terminando de arreglarse. Esme solo las presento con el grupo brevemente y las condujo a una especie de vestidores. Deslizo una puerta corrediza para mostrarles un enorme closet con todo tipo de ropa interior, lencería de encaje y hasta disfraces sexuales.

Bella escogió rápidamente un diminuto bikini color palo de rosa, que hacia juego con una camiseta interior, dando la impresión de ser un corsé, pero de tela transparente y suave. Era como estar desnuda pensó, pues sus pezones se transparentaban. No queriendo verse en el espejo salió del vestidor para encontrarse a su amiga Alice vistiendo un brasear morado junto con una tanga del mismo color.

Cuando estuvieron listas, Esme les pasó unas zapatillas de color plateado a las dos y se dirigieron a la habitación donde se encontraban las otras chicas. Bella tenía un maldito nudo en la garganta, y estaba comenzando a hiperventilar.

¿Realmente sería capaz de hacerlo? Se cuestiono mentalmente. Tangando grueso, suspiro y asintió con la cabeza para darse valor. "ahora o nunca" se dijo con convicción.

Entonces una vez en la habitación, Esme las hizo ponerse de pie a todas. Camino hacia la puerta y dejo pasar a los cuatro clientes que habían estado esperando…Bella solo cerró los ojos.

Los cuatro hombres entraron, admirando a las hermosas jovencitas paradas. Aro Volturi había tenido una discusión con su mujer hace una semana, y quería desesperadamente estar con alguien. A los cuarenta y uno, era un guapo hombre de piel blanca, lustroso cabello negro largo amarrado en una impecable cola de caballo. A él siempre le han gustado las rubias, son sus preferidas, tal vez porque su mujer es rubia, pero desde que vio a la "señorita" Esme entrar con ese par de chicas no pudo despegar la vista de la morena. Y bendito el cielo, ahí estaba parada con ese conjunto rosa claro y sus ojos cerrados. Aro apostaría su dinero a que es primeriza, aparte de que ya tenía años asistiendo al "Amor et vita" y era la primera vez que la veía.

Decidido, Aro se detuvo frente a la guapa morena, y aspiro profundamente, llenándose de un rico y dulce aroma, apostaba a que su sabor seria igual de delicioso que su olor.

Bella mantenía los ojos cerrados, hasta que sintió una inspiración profunda y un calor casi tangible frente a ella, por lo que tragando en nudo en su garganta, abrió los ojos lentamente.

¡Diablos! La chica es linda, pensó Aro, cuando la morena abrió sus ojos lentamente, de color chocolates, muy grandes y expresivos, logrando que se pusiera duro de solo observarla. Involuntariamente sonrió, porque la chica le recordaba a un pequeño cordero asustado. Complacido ensancho su sonrisa cuando ella le devolvió el gesto. Le tendió la mano a manera de saludo y ella imito su gesto, solo que el tomo su mano y le dio un delicado beso en el dorso.

-Aro Vulturi a tus pies.- no supo porque se presento con su nombre verdadero y tan formal, pero el hombre supuso que era para que la joven agarrara confianza.

-Mucho gusto.- Bella evito decir su nombre, y la verdad es que no había pensado en buscar un sobrenombre.

Bella entonces se dio cuenta que los demás clientes ya habían escogido a la joven que les gustaba, y comenzaban a dirigirse hacia donde estaban las habitaciones. Aro, la tomo de la cintura y la condujo por el mismo camino, ella sin decir nada se dejo guiar. Solo entonces pudo alcanzar a ver, como una muy sonriente y coqueta Alice se metía unos metros más adelante a otro cuarto. Bella negando con la cabeza ingreso al propio.

Todo estaba resultando muy diferente a lo que ella tenía pensado. Aro era un hombre guapo, agradable y educado, agradecía que él la hiciera sentir en confianza. Comenzó a contarle que su mujer, Janne había estado de viaje por semanas, y que cuando por fin regreso, lo primero que hizo fue irse al club con sus amigas. Y bueno, algo que tuvo que concederle fue su sinceridad, pues el hombre también estaba consciente de que el no ha hecho mucho por arreglar sus problemas. También le conto de su trabajo. Dueño de varias empresas exportadoras de diferentes productos, siempre ha estado sumergido en el trabajo, reuniones y juntas.

Hablaron durante mucho tiempo, el era un hombre muy inteligente y culto. Le conto de varios de sus viajes, como el de su visita a Paris, donde visito el museo Le Leuvre. El describía los paisajes tan detalladamente que Bella se encontró cerrando los ojos para imaginarse mejor, esa campiña italiana de la que él estaba hablando.

Hasta que Aro le acaricio el rostro, abriendo los ojos Bella vio que el hombre se le acercaba hasta que la beso. Decidida a dejarse llevar, Bella devolvió el beso, abriendo la boca. Aro comenzó a acariciarla, sus manos subían y bajaban por el costado de su cuerpo. En definitiva él era bueno en lo que hacía, pues bella se encontró disfrutando su toque. Haciéndola pensar en el tiempo que había pasado desde que se había acostado con alguien. Que realmente solo había sido su ex novio Mike Newton

Aro acaricio su pecho sobre la tela, disfrutando de la calidez y como se fruncía el delicado pezón. Le quito la parte de arriba de la lencería, pasándola sobre su cabeza para poder ver esos pezones sonrosados. Sin poder contenerse más, bajo la boca y se llevo el pezón a ella, lo succiono y lamio a su antojo haciendo que Bella se arqueara hacia él. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, le quito las braguitas para llevárselas a la nariz y aspirar fuerte. Ella tenía un olor delicioso, a juventud. Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando el aspiro fuertemente oliendo su excitación. Tirándose de espaldas a la cama, Aro se termino de quitar el pantalón arrastrando consigo su ropa interior. Su miembro erecto necesitaba atención, y lo que el quería era ver a esa morena saltando arriba de el.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, tomo un condón de la mesita de luz, se lo puso rápidamente y la coloco sobre sus caderas, Bella entendiendo lo que él quería, tomo su pene y no dirigió dentro de ella. El se envaino entero de una sola estocada, y con voz pastosa le pido que lo montara duro. Bella se tenso por un segundo, asintió y entonces cerró los ojos y comenzó un vaivén lento y tortuoso.

Poco a poco, ella comenzó a moverse más rápido, dándole lo que el pedía, y cuando Bella abrió los ojos vio en su rostro el placer que estaba sintiendo. Más segura de sí misma, empezó a moverse aun mas rápido, mientras el dejaba salir gemidos de placer. Sorprendida de estar disfrutando, Bella se mordió el labio inferior, mientras sentía como se tensaban sus paredes vaginales. Aro llevo una mano entre sus piernas para acariciar su clítoris al mismo tiempo que ella se deslizaba arriba y debajo de el. Sin poder aguantarlo más, bella llego al orgasmo, soltando un gritito de placer.

Entonces Aro rodo para colocarla debajo de el, mientras aceleraba sus embates. Segundos después ella lo sintió correrse.

Apartándose, el sonrió mientras le despejaba el cabello castaño de la cara. Le dio un último beso en los labios y prendió un cigarrillo. Continuaron hablando un rato más, hasta que él se ducho mientras ella recogía su ropa.

Antes de marcharse, Aro le dio una tarjeta con su número personal. El ya había pagado por su encuentro antes siquiera de entrar donde estaban las chicas, pero ella le gustaba de verdad, así que dándole mil dólares de mas, le pidió que le prometiera estar con el otro día.

Ya sola en la habitación, Bella se ducho y se vistió. Ahora solo faltaba encontrar a Alice…

Bella no sabía que pensaba su amiga, ni como le había ido, pero siendo cínica y sincera tenía que reconocer que… no había estado nada mal…

Una vez que encontró a Alice, regresaron a la oficina de Esme. La mujer sonrió al verlas entrar y las interrogo brevemente. Bella y Alice aceptaron el "trabajo" y decidieron que solo irían a "Amor et vita" los sábados y los domingos, para no descuidar la escuela.

Ese miércoles lo primero que hizo Bella con su dinero, fue pagar la mensualidad de la escuela que debía….

¡Al final de todo no había resultado tan mal!

* * *

**Sean buenos con la Siimii y dejenle saber que les parece el capitulo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Feliz Halloween atrasadito**... aqui el nuevo capitulo...ya viene Ed :D pronto..

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, me alegra en demasia y por supuesto que hace que la Simi se motive y siga escribiendo, por eso gracias por sus alertas, reviews y favoritos...

**Persojanes de S.M. La historia es mia**

* * *

Capitulo 4

**Un feliz cumpleaños…aja.**

1 año y medio más tarde…

"Oh si, feliz cumpleaños Bella"

Se dijo Bella así misma con la voz destilando sarcasmo. La verdad es que nunca le ha gustado mucho esta fecha, porque para ser honestos, nunca había tenido nada que celebrar… pues siempre era en su cumpleaños cuando se daba cuenta de lo solitaria que era su vida, y claro, de lo amargada que estaba.

Cuando era más chica, de niña, siempre lloraba antes de bajar y soplar las velas del pastel que su madre había comprado media hora antes, porque siempre se le olvidaba la fecha; o peor aún, cuando la recordaba y tenía planeado "algo especial" para ella, terminaban en la sala de urgencias de algún hospital. Y cuando entro a la escuela y conoció a Alice su mejor amiga, las cosas no habían mejorado mucho; la diferencia es que Alice no la dejaba olvidar este día, planeando esas fiestas que Bella tanto odia, y obligándola a asistir, haciendo que por ejemplo, el chico que le gustaba en segundo grado Jacob Black, se riera de Bella frente a todos sus invitados.

¡Oh si, esos sí que son buenos recuerdos!…

Bella resoplo en su cama, tratando de alejar de su mente, esa marabunta de momentos desagradables que se empeñaban por nublar su cabeza. Por eso odia todos esos días, tanto como está empezando a odiar este. Lo cierto es que las cosas han estado tranquilas, normales por decirlo de alguna manera, bueno obviando el hecho de que "trabaja" para una mujer que lleva una casa de citas llamada "Amor et vita", que es prácticamente un putero en toda regla, solo que como diría Alice, "más fino". En ese lugar, van hombres prominentes y ricos sí, pero sigue siendo el sexo lo que buscan, así que Bella sigue siendo una "puta".

"Ok Bella, demasiados pensamientos densos para ser las 3:47 am"- se gruño Bella una vez más a sí misma, mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama, buscando caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pero el muy bastardo no mas no aparecía.

Resignada a no poder dormir, aparto las sabanas de una fuerte patada, y se levando dando un salto de su hostil cama. No teniendo nada especifico en mente, se dirigió a su la cocina de su lujoso departamento. Oh sí, porque hace seis meses, ella y Alice por fin se habían mudado de ese asqueroso cuchitril que rentaban en un barrio de la ciudad, para emigrar a una zona más decente. El fabuloso departamento nuevo tiene dos baños completos con una bañera, una sala comedor, una cocina amplia y limpia, cosa que no se podía decir del anterior. Además de que cuenta con tres amplias habitaciones, una para ella, una para Alice y una que convirtieron en un estudio; donde está toda una biblioteca llena de esos libros "aburridos" de leyes, como los llama su amiga, y todas las cosas que utiliza Alice para diseñar su ropa.

Bella sonrió a pesar de su misma cuando paso por el cuarto de su amiga para ver la puerta abierta y la habitación vacía. Alice hace un par de meses que estaba "saliendo" con un tipo, que por cierto conoció en Amor et vita. Jasper Whitlock, un guapo empresario y corredor de bolsa, había ido un día a su lugar de "trabajo" porque era su despedida de soltero; el problema estuvo en que en cuento vio a su pequeña y encantadora mejor amiga, y para ser más exactos, en cuanto se acostó con ella, bueno digamos que, no la dejo ir. Jasper a los dos días cancelo su boda, que fue todo un escándalo social, pues salió en la prensa local la foto de la pobre María "Imposible-pronunciar-mi-apellido" llorando desconsoladamente porque su ex prometido la dejo a un paso del altar.

Al principio Bella había estado renuente a la relación de su amiga con ese "chico", pero tiene que reconocer que Jasper es un ser muy carismático, en poco tiempo se la gano, y sobre todo, quiere mucho a Alice, pues nadie puede ver con tanto a amor a una mujer, como el mira a su amiga. Y aunque Bella sienta "celos", porque muy en el fondo, de alguna manera podría sentir que esta "perdiendo" a su amiga, la verdad es que Bella siente celos, porque a ella también le encantaría que un hombre la viera con amor, y no solo con deseo como sus "clientes". Pero sobre todo, Bella está muy feliz por Alice, porque al final lo único que importa es que Alice este contenta y feliz, y Jasper la hace feliz.

Ya en la cocina, Bella se coloco los guantes de plástico y comenzó a tallar en mosaico del mostrador a lado de la cocina, para después terminar a gatas, con una cubeta con agua y jabón por un lado, y todo un arsenal de productos de limpieza por el otro, tallando furiosamente el piso de la cocina…

¡Realmente odio mi trastorno mental obsesivo compulsivo!- Murmuro Bella entre dientes, soplando un mechón de cabello que le caía en frente de la cara, cuando hubo terminado con su "Crisis", como las llama Alice.

Checando el reloj, Bella se dio cuenta que su día no iba más que empeorar, pues noto que ya eran casi las ocho de la mañana, por lo que solo podía dormir dos horas más, antes de tener que levantarse e ir a su clase. Odiaba sobremanera ese estúpido horario nuevo de la universidad, porque solo hacía que tuviera tiempo libre para pensar y actuar como una demente.

La buena noticia es que es viernes, la mala es que hoy Esme Platt su "jefa", le pidió que asistiera a una fiesta privada para un cliente muy importante. Bella tenía entendido que irían varias chicas de Esme, "solo las mejores", como Rosalie Hale, Leah Clearwater ,Victoria y hasta la misma Esme. Al parecer este "cliente" si era VIP. Solo que todo esto, solo hacía que el creciente mal humor de Bella empeorara, pues en definitiva la falta de sueño la hace una persona difícil y gruñona.

Suspirando resignada, Bella tiene que agradecer que al menos Alice, hubiera sacado algo bueno de todo esto, aparte del dinero. Y lo mejor, es que su mejor amiga, ya se había salido de ese estilo de vida desde que empezó su "relación" con Jazz, ahora con el único con el que Alice retoza en una cama es con su amado Jazzy. Y eso para Bella esta mucho más que bien.

Horas más tarde mientras se arreglaba frente a su tocador, para asistir a su "compromiso" de trabajo, Bella reflexionaba como era que su vida había cambiado a partir de que habia entrado en ese negocio. Para empezar, dos meses después de comenzar en "Amor et vita", Bella pago todo su semestre completo. A los cinco meses había abierto una cuenta de ahorro para pagar toda su carrera de abogada. A veces ponía dinero en las cuentas bancarias de sus padres sin que estos se dieran cuenta. Esas vacaciones de diciembre, había viajado a Florida para ver a su madre, llenándola de regalos. Año nuevo lo había pasado con su padre Charlie en Forks, y aun no puede olvidar la expresión de alegría que vio en su cara cuando Bella le entrego como regalo, todo un nuevo equipo de pesca. Al año había comprado su actual departamento.

Pero no nada más ha cambiado lo económico, también ha cambiado ella. Bella tiene que reconocer que no le desagrada lo que esta haciendo, si bien nunca lo hubiera siquiera contemplado de no haber estado en un momento de necesidad, no se arrepiente del todo. Porque para ser honesta, jamás se ha sentido tan segura de su sexualidad, ni de ella misma hasta ahora. Porque había clientes, como Aro Vultiri que regresaban exclusivamente para ella, y lo mejor es que en total solo tenía tres clientes. A diferencia de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, las chicas de Amor et vita, solo tenía de tres a cuatro clientes cada una. Razón de que todo fuera tan exclusivo y costoso. Y ella era una de las mejores, cosa que le encantaba, porque Bella desfrutaba de sentirse deseada.

Algunos chicos de la universidad le habían pedido salir con ella, claro después de que hubo cambiado su guardarropa, por lo que ella siempre declino cualquier oferta. Porque Bella está segura que ninguno de ellos la ve como es en realidad, y que si algún día se llegan a enterar de en lo que ella se ha convertido jamás la bajarían de puta.

Con una mueca en la cara, Bells termino de arreglarse. Y es que estaba comenzando a sacarla de quicio esa sensación de vértigo y mariposas en su estomago. Demonios que estaba empezando a odiar aquello, era casi como si estuviera a punto de irse a encontrar con su destino…

¡Feliz cumple años!… si, si como no.

Con su suerte, lo que fuera que venga a pasar solo iba a conseguir joderla de algún modo…u otro.

* * *

**Por favor dejenle saber a la Simi que les parece el capi :B**


	5. Chapter 5

Ohh Ed ha aparecido :)

una disculpa a quienes leen esta historia por la tardanza :S pero la Simi esta vuelta loca con la maldita escuela ¬¬ ... en fin espero que les guste el capitulo ..gracias por leer y por sus alertas

**Personajes de S.M al menos la mayoria **...La historia es mia

* * *

Capitulo 5

**Estúpidos compromisos.**

-¿Señor Cullen?- Lilian Spencer dudó cuando se encontró a su flamante jefe, el joven inversionista y magnate de los negocios Edward Cullen presionándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice, como si estuviera sufriendo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-Dime Lilian.- Dijo un Edward con voz baja.

-Su tío Carlisle llamó mientras usted estaba en la junta y le dejo un recado.- Edward miro a su eficiente secretaria casi con temor de lo que su tío pudo haber dicho. Carlisle Cullen en definitiva era un ser muy peculiar.

-Está bien… ¿Qué dijo?- suspiro resignadamente.

Edward Cullen, un hombre de 28 años con una vida muy solitaria la cual se reducía a su oficina en Washington y en New York, que en pocas palabras se traducía en "trabajo"; sonrió cuando su secretaria mordía su labio inferior en señal de indecisión al leer una pequeña tarjeta en la que el presumía había anotado el recado de su tío.

-El dijo: Edward….- Lilian hiso una pausa para voltear y mirar a los ojos a su jefe. Gravísimo error, porque al momento un rubor le cubrió las mejillas; el hombre era realmente hermoso.- Edward, levanta el culo de esa silla tras tu enorme escritorio y "vive". Recuerda que hoy es la reunión que planee para los inversionistas "Black&Asociados S.A. de C.V". – Lilian volvió a realizar una pausa cuando su jefe apretó el agarre que tenía en el puente de la nariz.- Hijo, tienes menos de una hora…

-Dime que eso es todo lilian.- pidió Edward casi como un ruego. Realmente no tenía ganas de asistir a su "reunión privada" y mucho menos escuchar que Carlisle haya dicho todavía más cosas embarazosas-Si señor, eso es todo.- le respondió su secretaria.

-Bueno Lilian, entonces puedes retirarte ya.- le dijo a su secretaria en voz baja, mientras habría el cajón del escritorio para sacar una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Se va usted también?- pregunto Lilian, pues en los casi dos años que tenia siendo la asistente personal de Edward Cullen, el jamás dejaba la oficina voluntariamente antes de las diez de la noche

-Pues si, al parecer también me voy ya.- oyó a su jefe decirlo muy desanimadamente.

Edward Cullen se dirigió a su lujoso piso que renta en la ciudad para darse una ducha y cambiarse. Lo cierto es que odiaba las reuniones que organizaba su tío, pero lamentablemente los inversionistas que asistirían eran muy importantes, por lo que por esta ocasión no podía declinar la invitación. Jodida suerte la suya…

Al encaramarse al elevador no pudo evitar recordar lo mucho que su vida ha cambiado. Lo mucho que el había cambiado. Cuando su padre murió, dejo a su joven madre Elizabeth y a él con un mundo de deudas, obligando a su mamá a trabajar obtener trabajos indecentes, para poder llevar comida a su desmejorada nueva casa, y ofrecerle a él, algún tipo de educación. Pero todo eso había cambiado cuando su querido tío Carlisle los encontró. El y su padre habían tenido muchos problemas cuando eran jóvenes, provocando así, un distanciamiento entre ellos. Pero años más tarde cuando su tío se entero de cómo los había dejado ese bastardo, los busco por cielo mar y tierra, hasta que los encontró y los saco de su miseria "literalmente".

Carlisle siempre respetuoso con su madre, le había ofrecido ayuda. Cosa que ella declino, pues Elizabeth estaba empeñada en salir adelante por meritos propios, pero sobre todo, ella no quería deberle nada a nadie. Pero su tío no se dio por vencido, un día había ido a buscarlo a la escuela a la que iba, evitando que un joven Edward de tan solo 14 años terminara en la correccional de menores al participar en un "intento de asalto". Por esas fechas Edward se había rodeado de gente indeseable y cansado de ver a su mama trabajado se había dejado convencer para hacer cosas malas. Afortunadamente Carlisle nunca los volvió a dejar.

Desde ese momento, Edward quedo sumamente agradecido con su tío, por lo que comenzó a verlo en las tardes después de la escuela. Meses más tarde cuando su madre enfermo, Carlisle fue quien se movilizó para llevarla al extranjero y curarla. De ahí en adelante, fueron una familia.

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador dejando paso a un enorme gran Danés arlequín con el nombre de "Atila", como "Atila el rey de los Hunos". El enorme perro se encaramo a su amo y lo saludo contento con una lengüeteada de cara. Sonriendo Edward acaricio la cabeza del gran animal.

-Abajo pequeño.- Edward palmeo dos veces más la cabeza de Atila.

Contento el gran perro siguió a su amo dentro de casa. Una vez escuchados los mensajes de la contestadora Edward entro a su enorme habitación seguido de Atila que se encaramo a la cama. Sin detenerse entro al cuarto de baño para tomar una rápida ducha. Como había escuchado que la "reunión" tendría lugar en una de las casas de Carlisle, decidió que solo se pondría un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera. Rápidamente se vistió, se coloco unos zapatos, se puso desodorante y perfume. Antes de salir, tomo las llaves de su Corvette stingray 2010 gris oscuro, su chamarra de cuero y una cajetilla de cigarros, y no es que acostumbrara fumar… mucho.

En el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, ya estaban todos cuando Edward aparco su coche. Al entrar saludo a su querido tío Carlisle Cullen, al cliente inversionista Jacob Black quien llevaba a su socio James. También saludo a su socio y buen amigo Emmett Mccartney, quien había llegado ese día de una reunión en los Ángeles a la que Edward le pidió asistir por él.

Edward comenzó a platicar con Jacob Black, un joven empresario que había heredado una suma impresionante de dinero y las empresas de la compañía "Black". El niñato en cuestión no era mucho del agrado de Edward, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, desde que llego a la ciudad más o menos hace un mes, había estado inseparable a su tío Carlisle. Al pensar en su tío Edward reparo en que lo notaba raro, por no decir que Carlisle Cullen se notaba ansioso.

Alejándose del chico Black, Edward se acerco a su tío quien miraba su reloj por novena vez en los 15 minutos que el había llegado a la reunión.

-¿Sucede algo Carlisle?- Edward le pregunto en voz baja, por si pasaba algo no quería que los socios se enteraran.

-Estoy esperando que lleguen las mujeres.- le dijo Carlisle mientras le guiñaba un ojo y volvía a checar su reloj.

-Oh señor, dime que no has contratado strippers de nuevo.- pidió Edward con un tono de censura en la voz, Carlisle no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. ¡Jesús! A veces dudaba que tuvieran la misma sangre.

-No cachorro, ellas son el cielo.- dijo su tío al mismo tiempo que la puerta era abierta por uno de los sirvientes.

Edward no pudo evitar abrir la boca cuando comenzaron a entrar una a una, cinco hermosas mujeres. La primera era la mayor de todas, fue prácticamente abordada por su tío, quien literalmente corrió a recibirla con un "candente" beso en el dorso de la mano. La diminuta mujer de cabellos color caramelo que traía arreglado en suaves ondas le sonrió sugestivamente a Carlisle en respuesta. La segunda mujer en entrar fue una morena despampanante de piernas largas y ojos negros, con el cabello color negro azabache lacio cortado casi a la altura de la quijada, tenía unos rasgos duros pero no dejando por ello de ser completamente hermosos. Pudo notar como Jacob Black la miraba con deseo desde la sala donde estaba bebiendo con James. Posteriormente siguió una pelirroja de rizos alborotados y pecas sensuales, tenía los ojos mas azules que él jamás había visto, le sonrió al verlo, pero al posar la vista en James, que había caminado hacia ella, la chica pelirroja olvido a Edward y se concentro en sonreírle al rubio. A lo último entro una rubia completamente hermosa, alta con un cuerpo exuberantemente provocativo, tenía el cabello en rizos suaves que le llegaban a la cintura. Con los ojos verdes recorrió con la mirada la sala y cuando sus ojos se posaron en Edward, la rubia sonrió, cosa hizo ponerse dura su polla. Cuando la chica estaba casi completamente adentro giro y extendió la mano. Con el entrecejo fruncido Edward observo como una blanca y delicada mano se posaba sobre la mano de la rubia. Entonces Edward trago grueso al ver como primero entraba una larga y delgada pierna enfundada en una alta y estilizada zapatilla roja para después dar paso a un ángel. La última chica tenia la piel tan blanca como la nieve, vestía un vestido azul que resaltaba completamente el color de su piel, con una abundante cabellera castaña enmarcándole las facciones. Edward no pudo apartar la vista ni aunque si vida dependiera de ello, observo unos enormes ojos color chocolate profundo que observaban todo con inteligencia posarse en el. Entonces el recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, ella tenía pómulos pronunciados y una pequeña nariz. Lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus labios llenos y carnosos que estaban pintados de rojo. Siguió recorriendo su cuerpo bajando la vista a su cuello y sus brazos desnudos, su escote en "V" dejaba a la vista justo la línea del nacimiento de los pechos.

Si Edward pensaba que la rubia estaba buena, realmente tuvo que acomodarse con la mano, la rigidez que la castaña ocasiono. Quedándose quieto observo como la rubia se despedía de ella, cuando Emmett la abordo, provocando que la chica castaña se sonrojara deliciosamente. Y justo cuando Edward se decidió a ir por ella, un Jacob Black se le adelanto.

Haciendo una mueca de desagrado por la impertinencia de Black, Edward comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, realmente no tenía intención de quedarse si la chica que le llamaba la atención estaba "ocupada", hasta que noto como "su chica" tenía una postura tensa, luciendo notablemente incomoda.

Re direccionando sus pasos se acerco hacia donde estaba la morena despampanante que era tomada de la mano por Black, el molesto niñato Jacob Black y la hermosa castaña incomoda.

-¿Bella Swan cierto?- no pudo evitar escuchar el tono burlón que oyó en la voz de Jacob.- ¿Sabe el Jefe Swan donde se encuentra su hijita en estos momentos?

"Entonces el cabron de Jacob la conoce", pues es lógico que la conoce, la ha llamado por su nombre idiota.- grito la mente de Edward mientras él se paraba junto a ellos.

La chica quien había lucido demasiado incomoda y asustada, de pronto alzo la barbilla en un gesto orgulloso, casi altanero; su mirada cambio con un brillo calculador en los ojos y sonrió lesivamente.

-Mejor contéstame tu si sabe tu "novia" la clase de fiesta en la que estas.- el tono de voz que la chica ocupo hizo que los vellos del cuerpo de Edward se pusieran en puntas, mientras que su miembro daba un tirón de necesidad.- Oh cierto, no importa verdad, ya que te dejo cuando te acostaste con su hermana.

Justo cuando Jacob iba a responderle, Edward pasó el brazo posesivamente por la cintura de la chica mientras le decía al odio en un susurro "Confía en mí".

-Mejor, ¿por qué no despareces de mi vista Jacob, antes de que me decida a contemplar a otros inversionistas?- Edward utilizo todo el veneno que fue capaz.

El chico Black solo entorno los ojos, apretó los dientes y se marcho llevándose a rastras a la "morena" con el hacia uno de los cuartos. Con un suspiro Edward se giro a ver a la chica.

-No tenias que hacer eso.- la chica le dijo con los dientes apretados mientras se soltaba de un tirón de su agarre.- No necesito ser rescatada ¿Sabes? Soy completamente capaz de defenderme. Ahora a menos que "pagues por mi tiempo".- le dijo con ira esa parte.- no me toques.

¿Pero qué rayos le sucede? A caso está loca…. O más bien la pregunta seria ¿Acaso EL ha perdido completamente la razón? Porque lo único que le venía a la cabeza al mirarla toda enfadada como estaba con ese rubor cubriéndole las mejillas era…Besarla…

"_¿Si me he vuelto loco, estaría tan mal besarla?" _Se pregunto Edward una vez más…

* * *

Por favor haganle saber a la Simi que les parece el capitulo :B


	6. Chapter 6

Buee.. espero que les agrade el capitulo, gracias a quienes han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y se toman el tiempon de leerme, la simi los lleva en el corazon

* * *

Capitulo 5

**Algo extraño está pasando**…

Bella llego a la casa donde sería el evento/fiesta donde fueron requeridos sus "servicios", casi al mismo tiempo que veía a sus compañeras del trabajo llegar. La despampanante rubia Rosalie Hale le sonrió en la distancia saludándola con la mano, las demás chicas comenzaron a entrar siendo guiadas por Esme Platt. A Bella le parecía muy curioso el hecho de que ella asistiera, porque jamás había conocido un cliente al que ella "atendiera" personalmente. Rosalie por su parte, espero a que se uniera a ella y comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de la enorme casa.

-Hey Chica, feliz cumpleaños.- saludo la rubia, dándole un rápido abrazo.

-Gracias…supongo.- Bella trato de darle una sonrisa, que parecía más una mueca resignada que solo logro sacarle a su amiga una carcajada.

-Oye pequeña no seas así.-Rose soltó una risilla.- tal vez sean guapos y ricos, ya sabes de lo que hablo.- movió sus cejas hacia arriba dando una mirada picara.

Bella solo resoplo, poniendo los ojos en blanco, como si todos los clientes que requieren de sus servicios no fueran ricos. Sin duda este era un cliente "distinguido", pues aparte de conseguir que la famosa cortesana del siglo XXI y jefa Esme asistiera a su evento, la casa demostraba a todas luces la posición económica de la que este individuo gozaba. Bella maldijo entre dientes cuando un el tacón de su zapatilla se atoro en el fino tapete de la entrada, por lo que casi se va de boca al piso, en definitiva los años no la hacían más atlética, al contrario, seguía siendo la misma patosa sin coordinación que cuando tenía 16. Cuando su amiga Rose entro e hizo una pausa en la puerta, Bella frunció el entrecejo, la rubia tenía esa manía de agregarle dramatismo a su vida.

Entonces Rose se giro con una exuberante sonrisa que la hacía lucir como toda una deidad griega, para tenderle la mano. Sonriendo, Bella soltó un suspiro, alargo su brazo y tomo su mano en la suya y se dispuso a entrar. Y cuando lo hizo realmente tuvo que esforzarse para no abrir la boca ridículamente, pues el interior de la mansión era definitivamente mejor que el exterior. La casa tenía un reluciente y pulido piso con azulejos claros color marfil, de lado derecho se encontraba un enorme salón con muebles exquisitos, había cuadros y esculturas, unas verdaderas obras de arte por todas partes, denotando que el dueño del lugar tenía un excelente y excéntrico gusto. Al fondo se erguía una enorme escalera con barandal de lo que parecía ser mármol, dando la sensación de que estaban al interior de un palacio griego.

Su mano seguía en la de Rosalie, y solo lo noto cuando ella le dedico una sonrisa de disculpa al tiempo que un enorme, alto, musculoso y guapo hombre de cabello rizado y negro se le acercaba. Bella se sonrojo cuando capto la sonrisa traviesa de Rosalie quien se mordía el labio, pues casi podía oír los pensamientos de su amiga. Ese hombre era justo como a la rubia le gustaban.

Con su visión periférica noto que alguien se le acercaba y preparada para soltar su mejor sonrisa, Bella se tenso, y tuvo que apretar fuertemente su mandíbula para no soltar un insulto. Y es que Jacob Black, el bastardo hijo de puta que una vez se había burlado de ella en la escuela, al grado de hacerla llorar delante de toda su clase, nada más y nada menos que el mismo día de su cumpleaños, justo exactamente como hoy, se acercaba a ella. El cabron traía de la mano a Leah Clearwatter, una hermosa chica morena de piernas largas, que lucía algo confusa cuando él se paro frente a Bella, dirigiéndole una mirada burlona….

¡Maldito imbécil!

-¿Bella Swan cierto?-Ella no pudo evitar escuchar el tono burlón que oyó en la voz de Jacob.- ¿Sabe el Jefe Swan donde se encuentra su hijita en estos momentos?

Maldito fuera el primero en retirarse y gritar "basta", y en definitiva no iba a ser ella. Por muy indecente y puta que ella fuera, el estaba aquí, el tenia de la mano a una de las chicas que trabajaban en el mismo lugar que ella. Jacob Black, había sido un bastardo egoísta, que se dedicaba a molestar a los más débiles y menos populares en el instituto, había sido descortés con ella, siempre, y se había burlado cuando se entero que a ella le gustaba, diablos hasta se había reído de Bella, poniéndole apodos y utilizándola cada vez que quería que le pasara una tarea. Por eso ni él ni nadie iba a conseguir pisarla, al menos no esta vez…

"Oh, infiernos no, este estúpido no va a ser mejor que yo, si está bien, puede que sea una puta, pero definitivamente ese cabron no es mejor que yo…" y con eso en mente, Bella Swan cuadro los hombros, alzo su barbilla en un gesto algo altanero y le sonrió con lo mejor que tenia, pudo ver como la expresión de Black se quedaba perpleja por un segundo.

-Mejor contéstame tu, si sabe tu "novia" la clase de fiesta en la que estas.- Bella le replico con un tono de lo más sugerente, pues a este juego pueden jugar dos, pensó. Y con mas veneno en la voz agrego.- Oh cierto, no importa ¿verdad? ya que te dejo cuando te acostaste con su hermana.- casi hace un baile de victoria cuando vio llamear los ojos del joven alto frente a ella, preparada para cualquier insulto proveniente de su estúpida boca ella tupo que morderse la lengua, cuando sintió un fuerte brazo rodear su cintura…

Escucho una sensual voz grave susurrándole en el oído "confía en mi" provocando que un temblor involuntario le recorriera la columna. Ella no había visto llegar al hombre que estaba a su lado pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Mejor, ¿por qué no despareces de mi vista Jacob, antes de que me decida a contemplar a otros inversionistas?- El hombre había utilizado un tono amenazante que prometía que se desataría el infierno en cualquier momento.

Sorprendida vio que Jacob apretaba la mandíbula mientras los fulminaba a los dos con la miraba y se llevaba a una muy confundida Leah que se había mantenido extrañamente callada en su intercambio.

-No tenias que hacer eso.- Bella dijo con tono sumamente molesto, mientras se soltaba de su agarre y se giraba a enfrentarse a él, pues no era una jodida princesa a la que tuviera que rescatar ningún hombre, y si él creía que con librarla de Black y ponerse en su papel de "Caballero/macho alfa" la estaba ayudando, podía tomar su ayuda hacerla rollito y metérsela directamente por su cul…

¡Oh por todos los dioses este hombre es hermoso! y sin duda también tendría un hermoso culo… No puede haber otra palabra que describa su altura, y el color extrañamente broncíneo de su cabello algo alborotado, sus facciones esculpidas y marcadas, sus hombros anchos que debajo de esa chamarra se notaban fuertes… Ok él era un dios, pero ella seguía siendo una puta así que…

- No necesito ser rescatada ¿Sabes? Soy completamente capaz de defenderme. Ahora a menos que "pagues por mi tiempo".- Recordándose su lugar en esta fiesta, herida y cabreada con ella misma agrego.- no me toques.

El la miro con una expresión indescifrable, pero a la vez con un hambre que había comenzado a hacerle flaquear las piernas. Bella no estaba preparada para la carga sobre emocional que había sufrido segundos atrás, y francamente comenzaba a sentirse como una imbécil, ante sí, ante él y ante toda la situación, porque en momentos como este, ella creía que todo este asunto de su trabajo en "Amor et vita" se estaba saliendo de control…y en definitiva este hombre comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

"Estúpido día, estúpido cumpleaños, estúpido Jacob Black, y estúpido hombre dios griego hermoso que me está mirando"…


	7. Chapter 7

**Una enorme disculpa por haber tardado tanto pero no habia tenido tiempo de escribir absolutamente nada... en fin aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero que les agrade... muchas gracias por los review y las alertas.**

***personajes de S.M.** la historia es mia

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**¿"Durmiendo" con el "enemigo"?**

Bella Swan sintiéndose incomoda y molesta consigo misma, encamino sus pasos al lujoso y enorme salón, donde al fondo sentados como en una especie de barra de bar, estaban Rosalie y el enorme y guapo hombre, riéndose y bebiendo, la imagen casi pudo sacarle una sonrisa a Bella, y la palabra claves es "casi", pues la joven estaba sumamente consciente de el hombre que la miraba en la distancia.

Había decidido buscar a Esme, disculparse con ella y salir de ahí lo más rápido que fuera capaz, pues no quería volverse a topar con el cabronazo de Jacob Black y en definitiva no quería sentir las odiosas mariposas en el estomago que habían comenzado a instalarte ahí, desde que su "salvador" había decidido acosarla con la mirada.

Solo que para su mala suerte en el enorme salón solo estaba la hermosa Rosalie y su próximo cliente, la nueva chica Victoria y un rubio muy sonriente y aquel hombre que había ido hacia el bar por un trago y que ahora se dirigía a hacia ella con dos vasos en la mano, pero no había rastro ni de su jefa ni de aquel imbécil, cosa ultima que estaba muy bien para Bella.

Tensándose involuntariamente tuvo que pellizcarse disimuladamente para evitar inhalar profundo el olor de su "salvador" cuando se coloco a lado de ella y le tendió una bebida sin dirigirle la palabra. Mordiéndose el labio por la indecisión dudo un segundo, hasta que acepto el vaso, intrigada por la actitud del hombre, tal vez se había ofendido después de todo, Bella estaba segura de que se trataba de un hombre excesivamente rico como todos los clientes de "Amor et vita".

-No era mi intención ofenderte.- dijo aquel desconocido con una hermosa voz grave y masculina provocando estragos en el interior de Bella, era entre una caricia seductora y un golpe en el estomago.-Es solo que me parecía que lucias demasiado incomoda.- continuo diciendo, ahora Bella sí que estaba confundida, por la preocupación que parecía sentir aquel sujeto.

Sin más, el se giro completamente hacia ella, regalándole la mas jodidamente candente sonrisa torcida de la humanidad mientras le tendía la mano, Bella sintió como se quedaba sin respiración, estaba segura que su corazón iba a salírsele por la garganta si este hombre seguía sonriéndole así.

-¿Tregua?- ofreció el guapo extraño que seguía con la mano estirada hacia ella.

-Supongo.- concluyo la joven entre dientes como no queriendo dejarse ganar, motivo por el cual el ensancho mas su sonrisa, porque sin duda estaba intrigado por este ángel en azul.

-¿Nos sentemos?- propuso el mientras señalaba con un gesto elegante de la mano el enorme mueble color hueso con cojines rojos que estaba frente a ellos.

-Por supuesto.- convino ella, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el sillón y sentía su mano posarse ligeramente en su cintura. Si bien ella debería de estar familiarizada con gestos como este, porque no era la primera vez que un hombre guapo la tocaba, o más bien la trataba casi como si estuviera cortejándola, porque efectivamente querían llevársela a la cama, y no es que ella fuera a ponerse difícil, pues cobraba por eso, el seducirla era más para disfrute de los clientes, sin embargo no podía controlar ni negar los estragos que el calor de la palma de la mano de este hombre de cabello broncíneo causan en ella.

Una vez que se sentaron en el sillón, el extendió el brazo derecho inclinándose sobre Bella, haciendo que su delicioso olor a loción de afeitar, a limpio, a lilas, a rayos de sol y miel, a cuero y a hombre le golpearan la nariz tan fuertemente como si se tratara de una cachetada cruzándole la mejilla. Entonces el dejo su vaso y el de ella en una mesilla que se encontraba a lado del sillón, y regresaba a su posición inicial recargando su espalda y estirando un brazo en el respaldo, luciendo cómodo y desenfadado, completamente apetecible y devorable.

-Edward Cullen, es realmente un placer conocerte.- se presento con esa sexy y caliente sonrisa en la cara como si supiera el efecto que eso provocaba en ella.

Bella Swan entonces se dijo que ya estaba harta de jugar, mientras más rápido hiciera su trabajo más rápido se iría, y no tendría que volver a ver a este hombre que no hacía nada bueno por su ritmo cardiaco, además de que seguía siendo su cumpleaños y podría decirse que el seria un excelente regalo para darse a sí misma. Aunque por otro lado, un año y medio atrás la vieja Bella se habría sonrojado a un extremo casi inhumanamente posible y habría salido con la cola entre las patas, la nueva Bella cínica y fría dedicada a los "negocios" estaba a punto de tomar el control.

-Pues mucho gusto Edward.- dijo Bella y después se inclino para susurrarle al oído con tono de lo más sugerente mientras sus labios rosaban su oreja.- Pero "realmente será un placer" cuando me lleves arriba.

Al separarse de ella, Edward tuvo que contenerse y apretar los puños para no follársela ahí mismo, su aroma era exquisito, haciendo que se le hiciera agua la boca deseando pasar la lengua por toda la piel expuesta de su cuello, pero al mirarla a la cara, siendo completamente prisionero de esos enormes ojos chocolate, le pareció que por un segundo ella lucia vulnerable, asustada, y por alguna razón que él no es capaz de entender sintió una ternura con la que no ha estado familiarizado por mucho tiempo.

Al ver que por un momento el se quedaba sin habla, Bella le dedico una sonrisa plagada de hoyuelos, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, lanzándole una mirada sobre su hombro a Edward, que en ese momento salió de su trance, y de un salto llego a donde ella estaba por subir el primer escalón y la tomo de la mano. Y por muy segura, fría y cínica que fuera la nueva Bella, no puede negar la sensación de electricidad que recorre toda su piel al sentir el calor de esa enorme palma envolviendo la suya, que casi la hace trastabillar, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no quedarse contemplando como luce su mano entre la de él.

Y como si el conociera la esta casa como la palma de su mano, esa que sujetaba con una reconfortante presión la suya, condujo a Bella por un enorme pasillo, la detuvo frente a una enorme puerta que Edward abrió con una naturalidad enervante haciéndola ingresar a una lujosa, enorme y para asombro de la chica, acogedora e intrigante habitación.

Ya con la luz encendida, Bella pudo notar que la habitación podría pertenecer a un adolecente por como estaba decorada y las cosas que tenia, como ese juego de video permanentemente conectado a la pantalla de plasma frente a la cama, la computadora con estampillas sobre un escritorio y un futbolito en el balcón. Y no pudo evitar su sonrisa cuando vio la puerta abierta del closet donde se veía un poster de Nirvana, el que Edward corrió a esconder cuando cerró precipitadamente la puerta de madera. Gesto que le indico algo importante a Bella.

Girando para seguir inspeccionando el cuarto intrigada más que cualquier cosa por la reacción de Edward, ella se acerco a un cómoda que se encontraba pegada a la pared, que arriba tenía porta retratos y trofeos de secundaria. Una vez más Edward corrió adelantándola y recogiendo todas las fotos que había para después echarlas dentro del closet y volver a cerrarlo con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Cualquiera diría que luces apenado?- Bella no pudo evitar preguntar confundida.

-Si bueno, trata de pensar como te sentirías si la mujer que te gusta, ve una fotografía tuya por el penoso paso de la adolescencia con tu cara llena de granos.- Edward contesto en voz baja con aire ausente para sí mismo, mientras revisaba la habitación con la mirada, para asegurarse de que no había nada más vergonzoso por ahí, no fue consciente que había hablando en voz alta hasta que sintió un calor corporal y el aroma de esa chica le golpearon los instintos y ella buscaba su mirada.

-¿No me digas que esta es tu habitación?- pregunto ella poniéndose los brazos en jarras en la cintura

-No es mi habitación.- dijo él con una sonrisa al ver su gesto perspicaz mientras ella entornaba los ojos como si intuyera que él le estaba mintiendo.-Al menos no ahora.- agrego lo último en voz baja.

-¿Entonces lo era cuando eras adolecente?- Pregunto Bella con una sonrisa, no sabía porque pero la complacía saber algo de este hombre.- Un momento ¿De verdad tenias granos en la cara?

Y todavía sonriendo, se dirigió hacia el closet donde minutos antes Edward había arrojado las fotografías, pero de pronto unas manazas la tomaron por la cintura para después colocarla sombre el hombro de este intrigante hombre, acto que si bien descoloco un poco a Bella, no pudo evitar reírse cuando recordó lo que él había dicho antes.

Bella aterrizo en la cama aun entre risas, mientras se rodaba para poder enfrentar a Edward parado imponente y completamente hermoso a un lado. Cosa que hizo que Bella inmediatamente dejara de reír.

Y ahí estaba ella, recostada en su cama de adolecente aun con sus estilizadas zapatillas rojas, el cabello alborotado, un exquisito rubor cubriéndole el rostro por las risas, el corto vestido que se le había arremangado en los muslos al voltearse a verlos, completamente adorable. Edward no supo cuando se quito la chamarra de cuero, o se paso la playera por la cabeza, ni cuando se subió a la cama, solo fue consiente en el momento exacto en que sus labios hicieron contacto con los de ella, asaltándolos con una necesidad de la que no era consiente hasta ahora. Bella en realidad gimió cuando probó su sabor, abriendo la boca de buena gana mientras sentía como Edward se posaba arriba de ella, con un peso que se le antojaba tranquilizador. Y así estuvo saqueándole la boca, tentándola con su lengua, provocándole un calor en el bajo vientre, hasta que ella se sintió necesitada y húmeda.

Separándose de ella, enterró su rostro en el cuello e inhalo profundamente, dándole escalofríos de placer mientras las manos de Bella le recorrían la espalda.

-Eres tan hermosa.- Edward la contemplo posando las dos manos a los lados de su rostro, un gesto que nunca habían utilizado con ella, mirándola como si fuera un precioso tesoro.- Realmente hermosa.- volvió a repetir mientras su pulgar delineaba el labio superior y la otra mano acariciaba la mejilla.

Ese simple acto la regreso a la realidad, como si fuera un balde de agua fría, se deslizo debajo de su cuerpo y se levanto de la cama.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Edward le pregunto con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

Diablos, el la había hecho sentir como cualquier chica, en casa de su novio, mientras se besaban en su cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta, la había hecho sentir como si realmente le importara, como si fuera valiosa, como si no fuera una puta, y Bella la sabia como lidiar con eso.

-¿Vas a tener sexo conmigo o no?- pregunto Bella fríamente.

El la contemplo por un minuto mientras se acercaba hasta quedar frente a ella, le alzaba la barbilla con la mano para mirarla a los ojos.

-Diablos voy a follarte tantas veces hasta que no puedas caminar, y los dos estemos satifechos.- el le dijo con voz grave, haciendo que repentinamente ella se sintiera caliente nuevamente.

-Pero.- continuo el mientras seguía mirándola a los ojos.- No esta noche.- y justo cuando Bella iba a replicar el coloco un dedo en sus labios y dijo.- Esta noche quiero abrazarte, platicar y dormir contigo

Edward le regalo esa hermosa sonrisa torcida y le dio un casto beso en los labios, mientras una Bella sin habla era conducida nuevamente a la cama…

Jamás a dormido con nadie que no sea Alice o su mamá, mucho menos con un hombre que le acelera el corazón violentamente…

De alguna manera Bella se siente más vulnerable que si la hubiera denudado para tener sexo con ella…

¿Debe quedarse y aguantar o debe salir corriendo como le advierte una vocecilla en la cabeza? Después de todo no es como si durmiera con el enemigo ¿O sí?


	8. Chapter 8

**Aqui el siguiente capitulo..gracias por leer y dejarme sus review..gracias por poner a esta historia en sus favoritos =) **

**personajes de S.M **la historia es mia

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Jodimedio = Jodido sin remedio**

Estaba amaneciendo, Bella lo sabía, porque a lo lejos se podían escuchar los pájaros cantando, y la claridad comenzaba a colarse por las cortinas de la habitación.

Su corazón no ha dejado de latir furiosamente desde que Edward Cullen la llevo a la cama, la coloco de lado frente a él, le paso un brazo por la cintura y la jalo acercándola a hacia el, donde habían estado platicando y besándose durante horas.

Le había hecho preguntas de lo más inocentes como: si tenía hermanos, los lugares favoritos para visitar, la comida favorita, que es lo que más extrañaba del pasado. La había hecho reír al contarle como era su relación con su tío, que resulto ser el dueño de la casa y de ahí viene el porqué esa fue su habitación hace algunos años. Le había contado que después de pasar una época difícil cuando su padre murió, él y su madre se volvieron completamente unidos y que la extraña mucho.

Bella se vio disfrutando profundamente de su conversación que cada vez se hacía más íntima y paradójicamente relajada. Bella había comenzado a acariciarle el fuerte y marcado brazo disfrutando de la suavidad y el calor de la piel de Edward. Le había besado en repetidas ocasiones, que ella llego a pensar que después de todo si se iba a acostar con ella.

Por lo que se sorprendió cuando él la abrazo apretadamente, colocando una de sus manos en el pecho derecho, pasando una de sus piernas entre los muslos de ella y quedarse dormido. Ahora Bella estaba de espaldas a él, completamente pegada a su cuerpo, sintiendo una deliciosa erección presionarle las caderas mientras su mano se ceñía mas a sus pechos; sintiendo su respiración acompasada chocando en su oreja.

Toda esta experiencia la tenía muy confundida, haciéndola sentir desprotegida, expuesta, frágil, y es una sensación que ella esperaba jamás volver a sentir. El enfado volvía a hacer mella en su persona, pues jamás debió de haber permitido que este hombre se tomara tales libertades. Si no iba a follársela entonces debió de dejarla ir. Bella realmente no se explica el porqué se está comportando de esa manera con ella. ¿Acaso no está consciente de que es una puta?

Edward soñaba, de eso estaba seguro, no había otra explicación para que se encontrara al interior de una habitación iluminada por una luz impresionante casi cegadora. La cama estaba cubierta por un dosel blanco que flotaba por la brisa que se colaba por la ventana abierta. Entonces fue consciente del ruido de agua cayendo proveniente del cuarto de baño.

Escucho una voz femenina ligeramente familiar entonar una cancioncilla en tono bajo, y sin razón aparente esa acción le saco una sonrisa. Estudiando el ambiente vio que una de las paredes azules estaba cubierta hasta la mitad de manitas de colores. Edward frunció el ceño pues las manos debían de pertenecer a un niño. Intrigado salió de la cama cubriendo su desnudez con una de las suaves sabanas blancas y se acerco a la pared para estudiar las manitas más de cerca. Y solo fue hasta que escucho la llave de la regadera cerrarse que se giro hacia el cuarto de baño para ver quién era la mujer que se encontraba ahí y que, por lo que indicaba su actual estado de desnudez había pasado la noche con él.

La visión que lo sorprendió era suficiente para ponerlo de rodillas, pues del baño salió la hermosa castaña que había conocido y de la cual estúpidamente no sabía su nombre aun, con camisón azul cielo de un material transparente que dejaban a la vista sus rozados y erectos pezones y los rizos castaños de vello entre sus piernas. Ella le regalo la sonrisa con hoyuelos más hermosa que jamás haya visto y se le acerco con el cabello húmedo, oliendo deliciosamente a fresas para dejarle un tierno beso en los labios.

-Veo que ya estas levantado.- le comento con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro mientras se encaminaba a un tocador al extremo izquierdo de la habitación.

Se veía hermosa recién bañada, naturalmente hermosa. La joven comenzó a cepillar su abundante cabellera café que le llegaba debajo de los deliciosos pechos, los que Edward quería probar, comenzando a tararear nuevamente una tonada. La imagen estaba logrando descolocar a Edward porque si bien le excitaba verla tan relajada y verdadera, también estaba comenzando a despertar otros sentimientos como la ternura, el deseo de despertar así cada día de su maldita vida.

Unas risillas infantiles lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, al tiempo que se abría la puerta del cuarto para dar paso a dos hermosas niñas de cabellos rojizos y enormes ojos chocolate que corrieron hacia la cama para caer de un salto y esconderse bajo las sabanas.

-Papá está desnudo otra vez.- grito una vocecilla de campanillas por debajo de la tela, mientras se oían nuevas risas ahora de la mujer frente al tocador.

-Papá ponte la bata que esta sobre la cómoda.- dijo la hermosa castaña mientras le sonreía y lo miraba atreves del espejo.

¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Papá? A Edward se le marcaron profundamente las arugas de la frente cuando frunció el ceño en señal de confusión. Por lo que la hermosa mujer casi desnuda se le acercaba tendiéndole dicha bata de color blanco. Como un autómata Edward se la coloco, al tiempo que sentía unos brazos pasarse sobre su cuello.

-Buenos días amor.- lo saludo la hermosa castaña mientras se paraba de puntitas para besarlo, instintivamente el paso sus brazos por la cintura. Se oyeron nuevamente más risitas desde la cama.

Dos cabecitas con rizos rojizos se asomaban de entre las colchas, las mejillas sonrojadas y enormes ojos chocolate, idénticos al de la mujer que sostenía entre sus brazos, y fue entonces cuando comprendió…

Se despertó con el corazón latiéndole desbocado, sintiendo un cuerpo apretado al suyo. Por un momento sintió pánico al reconocer los cabellos castaños desparramados sobre la almohada, hasta que se dio cuenta que seguía en la casa de Carlisle, en su antigua habitación.

Separándose un poco, se alzo sobre sus codos para ver a un hermoso ángel, dormido en su cama, aun tenía el favorecedor vestido azul, y sus muslos descubiertos debido a que el vestido estaba arremangado, y eso despertó sus hormonas.

Sin detenerse a pensar demasiado, acaricio con su mano la suave piel de sus muslos, aprovechando con el movimiento, terminar de subir el vestido dejando de la cintura para abajo al descubierto. Las diminutas braguitas azul marino solo sirvieron para encender más su deseo. Paso su mano por el sexo de la chica sobre la tela dando un suave masaje, para después colar un dedo entre sus pliegues haciendo un lado el material que se le antojaba ya estorboso y comprobar que ya estaba húmeda para él.

Inhalando fuertemente queriendo oler su excitación, comenzó a restregarse contra el delicioso culito mientras seguía acariciando con sus mano entre las piernas de la chica. Oyendo los suspiros de la hermosa mujer que le daba la espalda y queriendo probar sus deliciosos labios llenos, la volteo de frente hacia él, para darse cuenta que ella lo miraba con sus enormes y hermosos ojos chocolate, que volvieron a traerle a la mente lo que recientemente había soñado. Ella sonrió y solo eso basto para descolocarlo, se lanzo hambriento a sus labios mordiendo tiernamente las comisuras, ella abrió la boca de buena gana y Edward no dudo en colar la lengua, ambos gimieron cuando dichas lenguas hicieron contacto una con la otra.

Ella sabía a paraíso, a una mañana de navidad, a paz, le despertaba una necesidad y un hambre que estaba seguro, solo ella podía calmar, siguió saqueando su boca con la lengua mientras acariciaba su espalda, bajando hasta su trasero para pegarla más a él.

-¿Ahora si vas a follarme como prometiste?- le pregunto Bella separando sus labios lo suficiente para poder hablar.

-No hermosos ojos cafés.- Edward sonrió al ver su gesto de confusión tan adorable, esta mujer estaba despertando cosas que no sabía que fuera capaz de sentir.

¿Cómo se sentiría tener a alguien a quien sostener así cada mañana? O la pregunta más bien seria ¿Cómo sería despertar con ella cada mañana? ¿Le aceleraría el pulso cada día como ahora? Había disfrutado de su plática, abrazo a ella esa noche, le había encantado su olor en la piel, su calor…

-Ahora voy a hacerte el amor.- Sentencio Edward después de tomar la decisión de que conseguiría de una forma o de otra, saber que se siente tenerla cada día de su vida, así entre sus brazos, como ahora…

Y por el gesto de su cara apunto de discrepar con él, y por cómo había reaccionado antes, ella no se lo iba a poner del todo fácil. Tal vez ella cobrara por estar con hombres, pero desde este momento, el se encargaría de ser solamente quien disfrutara de sus servicios…

"soy un jodido idiota sin remedio" se repetía Edward mentalmente hasta que sus labios chocaron nuevamente con los de ella…después no fe capaz de pensar en otra cosa que en querer estar jodido por un buen rato mas… al fin de cuentas en esta ocasión no era del todo malo ser un "jodimedio"..


End file.
